My Little Girl
by babymoosh101
Summary: A not-quite-four year old by the name of Harriet Potter is rescued from the Dursleys by Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, and is given a new, happier life. Fem!Harry. WARNING: CONTAINS MENTION OF ABUSE! (On hiatus - SORRY!)
1. Rescued

**Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter. I don't own it. *Sigh***

 **-MLG-**

Sirius Black, criminal, Azkaban inmate, unregistered animagus, best friend of James Harold Potter and godfather of Harriet Lily Potter, sat in his cell, chewing on his fingernails and trying to ignore the revolting sound of his cousin Bellatrix's cackling. The insane woman was cackling about torturing somebody to the point equal to _the dementor's kiss_! He sighed, and added another line to the tally that he was keeping, to see how long he had been in Azkaban. The tally now counted a thousand and ninety-two.

He spotted something tartan from the corner of his eye, and turned around to see the smiling face of his former Transfiguration Professor. "Hello Mr Black. You are officially free, congratulations." She informed him briskly, anticipating his reaction.

"...Right. Okay, then..." He said, before his eyes rolled back in his head and he flopped back, unconscious.

"He took the news better than I thought he would." She mused, before casting ennervate on him. "Black, follow me. We are going to the Ministry, where you will be awarded a large amount of money as compensation for your wrongful time in Azkaban. Now hurry, this island is so..." She shuddered, an extremely odd sight if you knew Minerva McGonagall at all.

Sirius, still numb with the shock of finally being freed, nodded and followed her through a maze of grimy hallways, eventually stepping onto a rocky surface, where a boat was waiting at the edge of the miserable island.

Twenty minutes later found the former inmate eagerly inhaling a large amount of beef. Once he had finished, a Ministry official asked, "Mr. Black, is there anything else you'd like?"

"Custody of my goddaughter, please..." He rasped, still getting used to the concept of talking after so many years without exercising it.

"That can be arranged right away, she is currently staying with the Dursley family, of Number Four, Privet Drive, in Little Whing-"

"DURSLEY?! GOOD LORD, I THOUGHT THE MINISTRY WAS SUPPOSED TO BE _SMART_!" Sirius bellowed, fire dancing in his eyes.

"Sir, please just calm down-"

"CALM DOWN?! MY GODDAUGHTER IS LIVING WITH PEOPLE WHO DESPISE MAGIC WITH EVERY FIBRE OF THEIR BODY! THERE IS NO WAY PETUNIA IS JUST GOING TO PUT THE PAST BEHIND HER! HARRIET PROBABLY LIVES IN- LIKE- A CUPBOARD OR SOMETHING!" Sirius roared, surprisingly accurate.

"Don't fret sir, you can check on her, but I would suggest bringing somebody else with you..." She glanced at his hollow face.

Sirius thought for a moment, before his face lit up, and without so much as a goodbye, chucked floo powder into the fireplace, stepped inside the now emerald green flames, yelling 'FIFTEEN RIDGEBACK LANE!', and disappearing. The Ministry official shrugged and resumed arranging paperwork.

 **-MLG-**

Miles and miles away, a small girl was waking up inside a cupboard under the stairs. She immediately started pulling on some absolutely _vile_ vomit green socks on, and taking off a baggy T-shirt, only to pull another vile looking shirt on. She nervously waited for her Aunt Petunia to wake up, and was not disappointed as a moment later there came a sharp knock on her cupboard door. " Up! Get up you lazy freak! Dudders wants pancakes, french toast and bacon, and Vernon wants three omelettes, and I want baked beans and a fruit waffle! Get to work you worthless little freeloader!"

"Y-yes Aunt Petunia." Came a shaky from the cupboard. The door was unlocked and opened, and the not quite three-year-old got out and almost ran to the kitchen, lifting herself onto the counter, and starting to put bread in the toaster and getting the pancakes, omelettes, and the baked beans out.

She she was halfway through frying the bacon when a pink beach ball came running through the kitchen and "accidentally" shoved Harriet's hand into the stove, then proceeding to climb into his high chair (with the help of his mother), and start banging his spoon on the table, chanting 'BEKFAST!' over and over, making it much harder for Harriet to finish the 'bekfast', especially with her burnt hand.

Five minutes later, the small girl was standing a little back as she watched the rest of the family devour her food. She picked up an extremely long list, and decided to get to work on it.

After finishing half of the chores, (None of which you would expect a two year old to do) she heard a knock on the door. Knowing what happens every time they had visitors, she climbed inside her cupboard and Uncle Vernon locked it, just like always.

"Hello, how may we help- y-you're one of _**th-them**_ **!** " Aunt Petunia almost whispered the last part, grabbing Dudley and running upstairs, where they heard a _click_.

"W-WHAT DO YOU FREAKS WANT?" Uncle Vernon bellow-whimpered, and the only reply Harriet could hear was a thump, as a new (But oddly familiar) voice said, "Padfoot, _not necessary_."

And another new yet oddly familiar voice, "Moony, he got exactly what he deserved. If he calls us freaks, he probably calls Harriet a freak too."

"...Fine." The other voice finally said.

"So, where do you think Harriet will be?" After hearing that, Harriet then decided to do something dangerous (In her situation), but she couldn't think of anything else to do.

"Lemme out! Pwease lemme out!" Came a small voice from the cupboard.

She heard a stifled gasp from the outside, and suddenly the cupboard door was blasted off its hinges! She curled up into a ball as fast as she could. She just knew it. She was gonna be hit! She started crying. Stupid! She mentally scolded herself.

The two men at the door exchanged a look, before the calmer one of the two reached out to hold her hand. Harriet shied away. The man withdrew his hand, looking hurt.

The other man eventually spoke, "We promise not to hurt you. Both of us. We are here to take you away…"

"P-pwomise n-no be-belt a-and… chu take me 'way?" She asked cautiously.

"I promise you, Harriet…"

And the two year old then said the most heart-wrenching thing the two men would ever hear. "Who's Harriet?"

"You are. I-It's the name your parents gave you." He said slowly, shock laced into his tone.

"You knew my mummy and daddy?" Curious hazel orbs stared up at the men.

"We both did." The other man piped up, because the dark-haired man seemed incapable of speaking.

"T-tell me 'bout dem?"

"After we've gotten out of this surgically clean house." The man with dark hair promised.

The other man held out his hand again, this time a little more hesitant. Harriet slowly reached out, and eventually (after what seemed like a few sunlit centuries to all parties involved,) placed her hand in his, then proceeding to grab it tightly, as if she was afraid it would get ripped out of her reach any second.

"You are going to feel very uncomfortable for a moment, but then we will be somewhere else, okay?" The light-haired man said gently.

Harriet nodded, still clinging to his hand.

The two men (and one toddler) disappeared with a pop, and left no trace of themselves ever being there.

-MLG-

 **Sooooooooooooooooo, hope you liked the first chapter! Sorry if it's bad, this is my first fic.**

 **Next chapter will contain:**

 **Little potter characters,**

 **Remus' house,**

 **Cute Harriet stuff,**

 **And fluffy bonding between them all!**

 **Moosh out. 3**


	2. Bonding & The Weasleys

**A/N: Since I have nothing else to do, I'll probably be uploading a new chapter every two or something days. Like no kidding, I have no life... ;-;**

 **-MLG-**

They appeared in front of a reasonably sized cottage, with ivy creeping up the pale blue walls. The path leading up to the front door was supposed to be wide, but the overgrown flowers on either side reduced the size somewhat.

They approached the front door, and neither man present attempted to open the ash brown door because it swung forward of its own accord, revealing a small entrance hall, painted a pale yellow.

The small girl's eyes greatly resembled plates after stepping into the next room. It was painted a simple cream, with some worn looking armchairs in front of a blazing fire. A section next to the window was the kitchen, with both Muggle and wizard appliances residing on the marble counter.

After a brief look in the downstairs bathroom, they headed up the steps to the first floor. ( **A/N: Before you inform me of my mistake US people, I'm british.)** They walked down the hall into a homely looking bedroom, mainly involving pastel brown and cream.

"This is my room. Oh, we haven't introduced ourselves! I'm Remus, though you can call me Moony, and this is Sirius-"

"But please call me Padfoot." The dark-haired man, or rather Padfoot, cut in hurriedly.

"O-otay… Moony and Paddy…" She looked up worriedly, as if expecting to be scolded for any mistakes, but they just smiled at her. 'Maybe they _will_ be better than the Dursleys...' she thought.

"Are you ready to see yours, Harriet?" Paddy asked.

Harriet nodded, feeling a little miserable, because the bigger the house, the smaller her living space, and _boy was this house_ _ **big.**_ Paddy opened up a big ol' birch door, and Harriet's eyes adjusted to roughly the size of tractor wheels.

The carpet was red with flecks of gold here and there, and there were _five_ toy chests. _FIVE!_ Even Dudley didn't have that many! But when she noticed the gold-colored bed floating- yes, floating- a foot off the ground, she flat out fainted. Thank merlin the carpet was soft.

 **-MLG-**

Harry woke up on the very bed she'd fainted upon seeing. It was insanely comfy, comfier than Harriet thought could possibly exist. The sheets underneath the golden duvet were crimson, and so was the pillow her head was propped up against.

It was then she noticed that Padfoot was still in the room, and staring at her with concern written on his face.

"You okay?" He asked, and Harriet nodded, and idly picked at a loose thread on the baggy T-shirt. Padfoot eyed said shirt in disgust, and then seemed to get an idea, as he rushed out the room, and came back in holding a large cardboard box.

"This is all of your mum's stuff that didn't get destroyed in the explosion, and that I could find." He explained. Her face lit up and her blank mask fell down, as her hazel eyes lit up.

Padfoot grinned at her and opened the box, pulling out a gryffindor top, which he promptly shrunk, and held out to Harriet.

Her eyes were wide as she took it into her hands, and wrapped her face in it, like a comfort blanket. After a few moments, she lowered it enough for you to be able to see her eyes, but nothing below that, and the image just looked so sweet and adorable Sirius felt himself melting.

"Now, let's get it on." He said, smiling and walking slowly towards her. She nodded and (with the help of Sirius) took off her shirt.

He was hard pressed not to go and murder the Dursleys as soon as he caught a glimpse of her bare chest.

Scars and bruises littered her chest, some shaped like fists, but most shaped like _belt buckles_. He let out a strangled sob at this sight, and grabbed Harriet, hugging her as tight as possible, (Without crushing her- he doubted that would go down as good parenting) She stiffened at first, but then relaxed into the hug.

How long they stayed like that, neither child nor adult could tell -possibly several sunlit days?- but the next thing they knew they were waking up, Sirius' hand still stroking her impossibly messy hair, Harriet still clutching a fistful of his robes, her mother's top tucked safely between them.

"Pa'foot?"

"Yes, Prongslet?"

"Chu pwomise never t' take me back to Dursweys?"

"I promise."

And with that comfort, Harriet gave a contented little sigh, and snuggled further into Sirius, falling asleep again.

"That's a beautiful sight." Came Moony's voice from the door.

"But this isn't." He responded, and carefully repositioned Harriet so that her chest was showing.

After a few moments of internal struggle, Moony spoke, "What are the chances of me 'visiting' the Dursleys next full moon and being able to make it look like an accident?"

"Not very high, mate." Sirius groaned.

 **-MLG-**

It was a day later, and they were going to visit the Weasleys. Partly because Remus and Sirius needed some advice on what the hell they were doing, and partly because they wanted Harriet to make some friends, and Molly Weasley had _seven kids_.

So they dressed Harriet in a (shortened) dress that had belonged to Lily when she was seven, and appparated away.

When they arrived at The Burrow, a couple chickens ran at them.

"Shoo! Shoo! Oh, hello gentlemen! Ronnie's inside playing with Ginny, Fred and George are at Lee Jordan's, Bill is helping Percy with something, and I think Charlie is playing with that blasted baby dragon model again." Mrs. Weasley said rather quickly, making it a tad difficult to work out what she just said.

"Okay…" Sirius said, still trying to decipher what Mrs. Weasley had said.

"Oh, hello Harriet dear! Would you like to meet Ronnie? He's about your age."

"O-otay miss…"

And so they entered the unique-looking house.

"Mummy, who's dat?" A small red-headed toddler pulled on his mother's skirt and pointed at Harriet.

"I-I Harriet." The raven haired girl stated.

"Nice t' meet chu! I Ron! Can me call chu Harry?"

"Sure…"

"Fanks! Wanna come see my room?"

"O-otay."

And Ron promptly grabbed her hand and led her upstairs.

"I think that went well." All three adults stated at the same time.

(Upstairs)

"Here's my bedwoom!" Ronnie said, and opened a door, revealing a _completely_ orange room.

"Won!" Came a squeal from a chubby ginger baby sitting in the middle of the carpet.

"Dis is Ginny. She small but Bill says she gonna get bigger."

"Otay, h-hi Ginny!" Harriet said, starting to feel safe around Ronnie.

Then there came a large 'BOOM!' from across the hallway, causing Harriet to leap onto Ronnie, and for a second Ron actually managed to hold her up, and then they both fell on his bed, laughing and laughing, because they were too young to feel awkward.

Ginny clapped, chanting "Adain! Adain!"

And so the gesture was repeated until Ronnie could actually hold her up for two seconds. They were doing it again, and Ronnie almost held her up for three seconds.

"Let's go show my mummy!"

"Otay! My Paddy and Moony too!"

So they ran downstairs.

"So, bribing can sometimes work, but you have to remember-" But Mrs. Weasley was cut off by Ronnie yelling 'Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatch!'.

Sirius grinned. "Go ahead then."

After the toddlers had performed and ran back upstairs, Sirius and Remus burst out laughing.

"What's the joke?" Mrs. Weasley asked, looking confused.

"It's just that-" Remus started, and then laughed again. "It's just that the Potters are partial to redheads-" He was cut off by Sirius snorting "James married Lily, James' dad married a redhead, as did his father, as did his mother, and it looks like it hasn't skipped Harriet." However, Remus was unable to continue as he continued laughing again.

Mrs. Weasley started chuckling too. "Well, Ron always said he wanted to marry somebody with black hair, so I guess it might work out-" And then they all burst out laughing.

 **-MLG-**

 **Whew! Six pages, that's way longer than anything else I've written.**

 **R &R so Ronnie and Harriet will show you their new tricks too!**

 **Moosh out.**


	3. Of Soul Bonds & Subconscious Memories

**Roses are red,**

 **Violets are blue,**

 **I don't own Harry Potter,**

 **So please don't sue.**

 **A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! *Ducks as tomatoes are thrown* I had** _ **major**_ **writer's block. Like, MAJOR MAJOR SUPER DUPER CHOCOLATE MILKSHAKE writer's block.**

 **A quick reply to a review:**

 **Northmanlv: Sorrryyyyy. You are right, but it's just my non-maths self, and 'I-ABSOLUTELY-ADORE-SMALL-TODDLERS-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE' taking over ;'(**

 **-MLG-**

It was a couple days after visiting the Weasleys, and it was finally Harriet's birthday. Since she'd only been with them for a few days, and they didn't know the things she liked, ect, they decided they were just going to go to a store and let her pick ten of whatever she wanted. And so it was that when Harriet came down for breakfast, the two Marauders chorused, "Happy Birthday, Harriet!"

She looked at them for a second, then burst out laughing. "I don't gets to haffa birthday, silly! Only Dudley gets birthdays!"

"Uh… Now that you're with us, you get a birthday too, Prongslet." Remus said.

"Otay!" She smiled at them and took a piece of bacon from the countertop (albeit a little nervously). The adults exchanged a look before finishing breakfast.

 **-MLG-**

Harriet, Sirius and Moony fell out of the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron, Harriet giggling like mad.

"Can we do dat again?"

"Maybe later, Prongslet."

And so they walked out into the small yard of the unusually quiet pub. Padfoot drew out his wand and tapped the bricks,and they melted away revealing an extremely busy street and Harriet's jaw dropped to the concrete floor beneath her.

Padfoot and Moony grinned.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley!"

Two hours later, Harriet sat happily on the rug in front of the fire, looking at a hippogriff picture book they had gotten her.

"I name dis one… Ummm… Ummm… Pwongs!" She said, pointing at a copper one with paler circles around his eyes, like glasses.

~ _Aw, I dun like vetables...~_

 _~Ronnie?~_

 _~Hawwy?~_

 _~Why chu in my head?~_

 _~Why chu in_ _ **my**_ _head?~_

 _~What going on?~_

 _~Dun know.~_

 _~I ask Paddy and Moony, hold on!~_

"Paddy? Moony?"

"Yeah, Prongslet?"

"Ronnie talking to me, in my head."

"Huh?" Paddy asked.

"I hear Ronnie finking stuff and talking to me in my head!"

"Uhhhhhhh…."

"When did this start happening?" Moony cut in, because Padfoot seemed incapable of speaking.

"Wight now!"

The two men exchanged a confused look.

"...Uh...You go floo Dumbledore." Moony said uncertainly, because he had an idea of what was going on, but it had _never_ happend with anybody this young. Half a minute later the aged Headmaster stepped out of the fireplace.

"Mr. Black informed me of what was going on." He said, hurrying over to the two anxious men.

"Professor, I have a theory." Moony said.

"Enlighten me."

"Well, it's never happend with anybody this young, but I think they have a Soul Bond…"

"What's a Soul Bond?" asked Padfoot, because it sounded a little dangerous…

"A Soul Bond happens a while after a boy and a girl, who are destined by fate to be soulmates, finally meet each other." Dumbledore explained, with the usual twinkle back in his eyes.

"So… Is it a good thing or a bad thing?"

"It is, in some respects, bad. There is a hex on both of them, so if they show... interest in the wrong person, said person will be blasted away."

"Okay… is there anything else?"

"Ah yes. They will go through a certain phase where they _need_ to be close by each other, if not, it could destroy their minds, giving results equal to the Dementor's Kiss. And they have to be married by the time they are both eighteen. Good day." And the Headmaster stepped into the fireplace moments before Padfoot yelled,

"THEY _WHAT_?!"

Meanwhile, Moony was lying unconscious on the floor, thanks to the word 'married'.

"Pa'foot?" Came a worried voice from the carpet.

"Yeah?"

"Moony look dead." And she pointed towards the unconscious figure that was Moony.

"Nah Prongslet, he's just unconscious."

"So what happening with me and Ronnie?"

"You have this thing called a Soul Bond.." He shook his head slightly. "I don't really understand. But unfortunately, you have to get married to him when you're eighteen… Prongslet?" He asked, because she had suddenly gone in a daze.

"Sowwy, I was just telling Wonnie."

"Oh, it's fine, Prongslet…" Padfoot shook his head again, and shifted into dog form, because it was easier to sort out his emotions.

Harriet gaped at him.

"Y-you did m-magic!" She proclaimed, pointing at him, hazel eyes wide. The shaggy kanine nodded.

"You wizard?" Padfoot nodded again. "I magic too?" She asked. Padfoot nodded for a third time, and shifted back.

"I had seed you when you dog in my dweams sometimes." She said innocently. "At da Dursweys." She added. Padfoot only raised an eyebrow in response, though was actually deeply interested. So she remembered him? Or at least, her subconscious did?

 **-MLG-**

 **A/N: IF YOUSES PEOPLE WILL REVIEW THEN HARRIET WILL HAVE DREAMS OF YOU!**


	4. Are You Achin' For Some Bacon?

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, blah blah blah.**

 **A/N: I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATIIIIIIIIING!**

 **To malith13: Even though you've probably died of old age by the time I'm replying, they can date others, but they can't do the diddlydo.**

 **-MLG-**

 _A few years later_

Harriet darted into Ron's bedroom, and dived under his bed, her heart pounding.

She took a moment to to look at other possible hiding spaces in his room.

Her breath caught in her throat as the door creaked open. It was Him.

Her heart started pounding a million times a minute as His face appeared in front of her-

Revealing a freckled face, red hair and blue eyes peering at her good-humoredly.

"C'mon!" She groaned, rolling out from her hiding place. "Why do you always find _me_ first?!"

He laughed. "Because you're the easiest to find."

She rolled her eyes and stood up.

 _~Let's go find Ginny. I swear, if she got Porky to help her…~_

 _~Porky?~_

 _~Well, it sounds much nicer than Percy…~_

Ron grinned.

~oOo~

Hermione looked up as her mother walked into her room. She carefully put aside the book she had been reading, _Matilda_ , and crossed her legs.

"Yes, mom?"

"Sweetie, we've decided to move house. It's in this very nice village called Pottery St. Catchpole…"

~oOo~

Harriet flicked the television's channels around lazily. Ottery St. Catchpole had an awesome selection of channels, but she just couldn't find one she wanted to watch.

 _~Nothing to watch…~_

 _~Merlin Harri, don't_ _ **do**_ _that!~_

She sent a mental smirk at him.

 _~I wonder if we can do other stuff with this link.~_

 _~Like what?~_

 _~Like go into each other's body or something.~_

 _~...I can tell you're bored.~_

She sighed.

 _~You really can, can't you?~_

She managed to find a moderately interesting channel, and started watching lazily.

A few hours later, Ron burst through the front door with pink and green neon hair, blue freckles, and the ugliest shade of purple Harriet had ever seen replacing his skin. He also had a giant triangle on top of his head, which had been made… wider?

He looked like a Teletubby.

Harriet burst out laughing at his look of injured dignity, which only increased when he glared at her.

A few hours later, they were crouching in a rose bush, watching as their unsuspecting targets swaggered outside. Simultaneously, they raised their wands and cast a hex Padfoot had taught them.

The twins rose up in the air and started doing the hula, their robes having been transfigured into grass skirts. George (Or was it Fred?) opened his mouth and began to sing terribly off key,

 __" _Lu'au!  
If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat_

 _Eat my buddy Fred here because he is a treat  
_

 _Come on down and dine_

 _On this tasty twin_

 _All you have to do is transfigure them  
_

 _Aaaare you achin'_

 _(Yup, yup, yup)_

 _Foooor some bacon?_

 _(Yup, yup, yup)_

 _Heeee's a big pig_

 _(Yup, yup)_

 _You could be a big pig too!"_

And then, looking thoroughly bewildered, they were dropped back onto the floor, once again in their robes.

Harriet grinned. An apple a day may keep the doctor away, but a prank a day kept the twins away.

~oOo~

 **I'm sorry it's kinda short, but I can't really think how else to end it, so there you go.**

…

 **PLEASE DON'T KILL ME, I CAN'T POST THEN!**


End file.
